1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to knot removing utensils and more particularly pertains to a new knot removal device for removing knots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of knot removing utensils is known in the prior art. More specifically, knot removing utensils heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,865; U.S. Pat. No. 4,691,465; U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,152; U.S. Pat. No. 375,997; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 280,463; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,210,845.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new knot removal device. The inventive device includes a plate. The plate has a facing side, a back side, a top edge, a bottom edge and a pair of side edges. A rod is elongate and has a first end and a second end. The first end is integrally coupled to the top edge such that the rod extends upwardly away from the top edge. The rod has a bend therein. The bend is positioned nearer the second end such that the second end defines a hook portion.
In these respects, the knot removal device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing knots.